


Emily Should Really Learn How To Whisper

by ShittakeRamen12



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Emily being very bad at whispering, F/F, Hints of GP, I'm shameless, Non-con in the beganing, Okay Lot's of GP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittakeRamen12/pseuds/ShittakeRamen12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a known fact that Miranda can see and hear all. It's why she leaves her office door open. The woman is a pro at psychological warfare. Emily seems to forget that Miranda can hear them. Andy's just peeved she had to pay the price and then she's happy with the end result. Long story short she may have to teach Emily to whisper or... not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily Should Really Learn How To Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Okays so I own nothing and don't claim to. This is/was written for shameless entertainment purpose only.
> 
> Side Note: Hints of GP action so if it not your cup of tea or Fandom ship you have been forward.

Andy blinked or tried to blink as much as the blindfold covering her eye's would allow her to. All she could see was darkness. Not even five minutes ago she was listening to Emily hiss about " _Miranda needed to get laid because Stephen obviously wasn’t cutting it anymore_ " and by default Miranda was making life at Runway hell more so than usual. She tried not to panic, logic told her by the feel of the seat that she was in one of many conference rooms in the Elise-Clark building.

She tries to move her hands but their tied to the arms of the chair. Andy wonders briefly how she ended up here from tailing Miranda to a meeting with Irving and some board members. She wouldn’t have just blanked out. The throbbing in the back of her head lets her know she was most likely hit and knocked out. The reassuring smell of lemon pine soil that the cleaners use lets her know she in one of the rarely use meeting rooms. Kept clean for show but hardly every used. Andy will never understand rich people.

The smell of perfume lets her know that she isn’t alone in the room. Emily and Miranda are not far off the sound of their voices carrying from a space that works as a small kitchen in most meeting/conference rooms in the building.

“…And she doesn’t know who knocked her out?”

“No Miranda.”

“She does have one then, and your sure?”

“Yes Miranda I’ve seen it in passing.”

Andy freezes her attempts to free herself as the voices get closer. Emily whispers a ‘sorry’ in her ear as she leaves the door clicking closed. The faint clicking of Emily's Gucci heels disappearing down the hall making Andy nervous.

What. The. Hell.

“Andrea are you comfortable?”

Andy resists the urge to frown at the question.

“Yes Miranda though my head hurts a little. Um Miranda why am I tied up?” she asks to worried to care about the fact she asked a question. Which under _normal_ circumstances would be a big no/no.

Miranda hummed and rubbed her head making Andy jump as much as the ropes would allow her in surprise.

“There’s no bumps so you should be fine Andrea.” Miranda says her breath ghosting Andy ear.

Andy for the most part was panicking all over again in her brain. She had heard stories from Emily about being attuned and willing to meet Miranda’s ‘every need’ but she didn’t think Emily meant _every_.

The poor second assistant tensed as Miranda warm hands ghost their way up her skirt. Finding what they were searching for she gives Andy a squeeze. Andy lets out a rush of breath as it dawns on her that _this_ was what they had been talking about earlier. When she gets out of this, if she gets out of this, Andy swears she's is going to kill Emily for throwing her into the lions den in a manner of speaking. Few people know Andy's intersex and even fewer knew she was born that way. Knowing Emily, the way she did the bottle red head probably thought she was post op.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the coolness of the room hit her bare skin. When had Miranda taken off her skirt? This was all moving to fast and Andy didn’t even like her boss that way. Not to say she wasn’t freakin’ hot its just …. Her thought process was cut off by the feel of Miranda hands on her once again pumping her moving up and down in a steady rhythm.

Andy bit her lip to keep from moaning. She didn’t want to encourage this madness.

Miranda grinned from her position on the floor in front of Andrea. Emily was owed a raise. The heady scent of Andrea’s arousal made her mouth water and her core clench in anticipation. It had been far too long since she last had a decent orgasm. Andrea could do anything Miranda tasked her with she had proven in time and time again, this would be no different. Her panties were long gone stuffed in her purse in the closet three floors up. They had the floor to themselves for the next three hours though they’d only need one.

Miranda kissed the tip of Andrea’s cock and licked a circled around the top where precum was leaking. The heavy breathing encouraged Miranda to take more of Andy into her mouth working on her cock till she was half way down. She gave a hard suck.

“Fuck.” Andy wheezed out.

Andy couldn’t see but she felt the smug predatory smirk Miranda was wearing. The crazy women was enjoying this way to much.

Impatient and working with sixty minutes before her own lunch date with Donatella, Miranda bunched up her skirt around her upper thighs and straddled Andrea. Sitting right above Andy’s cock she rubs her lips against it creating lovely friction. She leans forward enough so that Andy cock is lined up with her wet entrance and her lips are near her right ear.

“Oh Andrea you want to know why you’re here…well that simple darling you’re here to make me cum on your cock like a good little second assistant.” She whispers as she slides down Andy's cock.

Andy moans. This was crazy and _dear god_ Miranda felt _amazing_. She was just the right amount of tight, velvety, and wet _so very wet_. There were several reason why this shouldn’t be happening but those reasons flew out the window when Miranda started to push up off Andy's cock half way using Andy’s shoulders and sliding back down. Miranda pace was fast and relentless.

The feeling of Andy filling her was amazing and she felt the beginnings of her orgasm stirring. The warm sensation coiling low in her stomach. Miranda gasped as Andy realized her bottom half wasn’t tied and started meeting her downward thrusts with her own upward thrusts. The queen of fashion tried to keep it together as Andy smirks at her still blindfolded and upper body tied down to the chair.

She couldn’t see how flush Miranda was or how her skirt was around her middle now, her thighs shaking as she feels Andy brush her g-spot before hitting her cervix with sure thrusts. Miranda gives up riding Andy letting her do the work burying her face in the crook of Andy's neck. Andy for her part is over the fact that her boss is screwing her literally and decides to focus on making her make more of those deliciously desperate noises. Switching her angle slightly she feels the trembling of Miranda legs and she knows Miranda's close.

Andy’s not too far behind the tightening of her balls and the warm feeling spreading from her feet on up growing. The second assistant gets an idea which is a feat considering what she’s currently doing and where all her blood is going.

“Untie me Miranda.” She says breathlessly.

It’s a simple request and Andy is surprised when Miranda complies and does just that in record timing. Andy quickly takes the blindfold off blinking so her eyes can adjust to the light in the room. The whole time Miranda’s release her she doesn’t stop thrusting into her warm wet core. The woman is a sight to behold with hooded eyes, flushed cheeks as she bits her lip to try and keep her moans at bay.

Andy grabs Miranda and brings her closer so she can kiss and nip at her neck. Miranda let out a surprised noise at Andrea's roughness but she doesn’t complain. She close and she knows Andrea can feel her tighten. She just needs that extra little push over the edge.  Miranda inhales sharply as Andrea bites down on a nipple she freed at some point . The elder women is so shocked by the sensation she cums on Andrea _hard_ wrapping her in a wet vice grip.

All Andy hears is an “oh” as she bits down on a freed nipple. Miranda’s walls clinch around her as the woman’s eye are squeezed shut and she arches her back gracefully her nails digging into Andy shoulders. There will be bruises later Andy just knows it, she gets her own form of revenge as she grips Miranda hips hard enough to leave bruises of her own and thrusts one last time as deep as she can go before cumming herself. Miranda slumps against her as they come down from their high.

No words are said as Andy watches Miranda right herself and glide out the room. Andy is left stated, half naked and confused. Quickly finding her own things and putting them on she goes back to work ignoring Emily for the rest of the day. Miranda comes back from lunch Nigel would dare to whisper to Six that Miranda had a _pep_ in her step from lunch with Donatella and therefore much more reasonable with her outlandish demands.

Andy isn’t called upon much the next week and Emily in a weird role reversal tries to coaxed Andy into conversation or something. It's sad really and Andy isn’t ready to forgive her for pretty much pimping her out to Miranda. Or knocking her out for that matter. Andy hasn’t thought of much else but Miranda and how she felt since.

The woman hasn’t shown signs she wants to talk about what happened ever. So when Emily let’s her know Miranda want her to deliver the book she nervous as hell and aroused. Which when you think about it is really all Miranda's fault for feeling so good.

Andy finds herself mostly naked and taking Miranda against her entrance hall wall. The book lays forgotten on the table in the hall near them.

" _Honestly"_ , Andy thinks she should have seen this coming.

Five minutes earlier found Andy letting herself in and Miranda waiting at the third step up from the ground floor. Andy had only wanted to deliver the book and make a tactical retreat home. Alas the best laid plans go astray. Miranda had taken the book threw in on the table and grabbed Andy kissing her like they were old lovers reuniting after ten years a part. From there it was all hazy to Andy. She remembers the kissing and the very skimpy nightwear that Miranda had one. Then her pants were off and her shirt ripped open.

Miranda turned her back to Andy and her lovely bottom on full display as her core glisten in the soft orange glow of the dimmed lamp light.

“ _We have to be quite the girls are asleep upstairs.”_

She does remember Miranda whispering that as she entered her slowly. Miranda claws at the wall the thrill of getting caught makes her senses sharper and ever sensation more intense. She needed this and she needed it from Andrea alone. The last week had been torture and she had to resort to bringing herself off in the shower away from Stephen's prying eyes.

“ _Yes yes right there… Ah you’re such a good girl Andrea_.” She murmured.

Andy flushed at the praise and quickens her thrusts. Miranda moved so Andrea's cock slides out with a small pop and turns to face her. As she kissed her Miranda threw her right leg on Andy hip. Andy got the idea of what Miranda wanted and moved her right leg to her should and wrapped the other one around her waist while she re-entered her bumping her cervix.

Miranda moaned softly and clawed at Andy back. The woman was a scratcher which was fine because Andy was a bitter.

Andy had no idea what would come of this as she watches Miranda cum a second time on her cock. They’ve since moved to her bedroom and locked the door. She doesn’t care whether her and Nate have broken up or not and whatever this is Andy doesn’t want to complicated it and have to look for another job so soon.

She’d have to forgive Emily eventually for not knowing how to whisper properly and not knowing how to keep a secret. In the end Andy's feeling like a winner she gets to fuck Miranda which is more than Emily will ever have of the fashion goddess and that make Andy a more than a bit smug.

 

 


End file.
